Dancing
by Naruyaoifan1
Summary: Sakura comes to Naruto's house only to catch him with his secret hobby. This is a terrible summary I know...


**I don't own Naruto or any other characters I mention!  
**

* * *

Sakura was thinking as she walked to Naruto's apartment. It had been a few months since his 'adoption' and it was doing wonders for him. Iruka was particularly happy to see his favorite student treated so kindly bye one who treated him worse than dirt.

It was hard at first to stand up for Naruto after she learned just how bad his self confidence was. In fact if everyone saw the REAL Naruto he'd make Hinata look brash bye comparison. But with help he'd managed to gain some, even if it was still pitiful.

As she continued walked to his room she paused. Music..coming from Naruto's room. Interested she walked faster to her little brother's room and unlocked the door with a spare key he gave her. She barely cracked the door.

She saw Naruto in his female henge, which wasn't a surprise since he really like that form which made Sakura actually question his sexuality as some points despite his crush on Tenten, standing in a black ballerina's outfit, the dress small and the black shoes fitting perfectly on her feet.

She watched as the foreign words of the song helped Naruto's dance as s/he spun and danced with surprising grace and agility.

It was a beautiful sight to see the blonde dance with such passion and emotion. Sakura wondered how long s/he did this because s/he looked like a pro.

As the song continued Naruto began doing punches and kicks, something which surprised Sakura to no end.

S/he could _fight_ and dance. That was impressive.

As the beautiful sight died down and Naruto stood panting, Sakura couldn't help herself and opened the door and clapped.

Naruto jumped and wheeled around, then flushed with embarrassment at the sight of Sakura. "S-sakura-chan! W-what are you doing here?" "I came to see you, but I want to know what you were doing?" The blonde sighed. "Can you give me a few moments to change?"

Sakura nodded and watched as Naruto walked into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later a guy, with black pants and a black shirt.

The two sat down on the couch and Sakura asked again. "What were you doing?" Naruto flushed. "Dancing..." "Why?" "I've done it since I was little."

Sakura nodded. "You were amazing." Naruto looked up shocked. "I-I was?" "Yes you were, you were like a natural. Does anyone else know you dance?" Naruto shook his head. "That I've told? No. That found out? 3."

Sakura blinked in shock. "3? Who were they?" Naruto took a deep breath and put his hands behind his head thinking. "Let's see...you...Iruka...and Shizune" Sakura nodded. "How did the other 2 find out?"

"Iruka found out when he came over after I failed a test. He thought I was a good dancer too and he promised to keep my secret."

Sakura nodded. "And Shizune?" Naruto blushed. "Ah. Well you know how I broke my leg and I couldn't go on that mission with you guys?" Sakura nodded, due to his injury he couldn't go despite his healing ability.

"The day after that I went to the training ground, y'know for more room to practice." Sakura nodded in understanding. "And Shizune went over knowing you'd go there." "Yeah, but she saw me practicing Dancing instead of Ninja Training."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you have something to go to other than eating ramen." Naruto chuckled embarrassed.

"You know I might even be tempted to join you." Naruto blinked shocked. "W-what?" "Think about it! If we got all the other girls interested we could hold a dance for everyone!"

Naruto started stuttering. "I-i'll be laughed at I know.." Sakura smiled and stroked Naruto's cheek to shut him up. "Naruto listen to me, you'll never be laughed at in front of me. I know the others won't either."

Naruto nodded unsure. "I...guess IF you could convince the others to put on a show...I guess I'll dance."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Good answer. I'll tell you the results bye the end of the week. I'll see you at training tomorrow." With that she kissed his cheek and left, Naruto wondering just exactly he got himself into.

* * *

**FemHenge!Naruto dancing with the other Naruto girls! I can see it now!  
**


End file.
